


the ghost of you

by sexylittlebottom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylittlebottom/pseuds/sexylittlebottom
Summary: pogpogpogswagswagswagenjoy this shit.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	the ghost of you

the sun peeked through the blinds of george’s bedroom, laying across his body. birds chirped and sang their songs, being cut short by georges blaring alarm clock.

“god fucking damnit.” he groaned, rolling over and struggling to unlock his phone. when he succeeded he finally clicked the off button, not wanting the goddamn snooze to ruin his morning. he dragged himself out of bed, ruffling his hair in the mirror hung on the wall.

george sniffed the air. his mum mustve been making breakfast and damn did it smell good. he decided to take a quick shower and change before he went down.

george shuffled into the bathroom, stripping off his sweaty tshirt and boxers. he turned on the water, letting it warm before he stepped in. he was lucky to have his own bathroom, then he didnt have to worry about his mum or dad seeing him. he washed off the grime in record time, hopping out of the shower and drying off his body with a towel.

george wandered back into his room with a towel loosely hung around his waist, he shuffled through his drawers, pulling out boxers, sweatpants and a university shirt. when the fuck did he get this? he shrugged, pulling on the clean clothes. he grabbed his phone from the charger, and made his way downstairs. the breakfast was heavenly.

a few hours after breakfast and george was already planning a later stream with sapnap and dream. he was messaging them on discord, when he got a group call from the two boys. he groaned, joining the call.

“hey boys~.” sapnap said, letting our a giggle.

“whats the call for sapnap?” dream said, clinking going on in the background of his audio.

“this is so much easier than texting. george, what game were you suggesting of playing? i dont want to do an smp stream tonight.” sapnap said, a smile heard through the screen.

george cleared his throat. “maybe whos your daddy? i dont know. quackity was asking to play roblox tomorrow. do you think we can get him onto tonight stream? he has good game ideas.” he said. 

dream agreed. “youre right, he does. maybe he’ll suggest something like GTA. im not for sure though.”

“should i add him into the call then?” sapnap said.

“yeah sure.” george responded.

“yea add him in.” dream said.

moments later, a soft ding was heard from a new member joining the call.

“hey whores, you needed me?” quackity said, laughing.

“shut up ugly, you up for a stream tonight??” george said, no hurt behind his words.

“how rude of you george! but yeah, ofcourse im up for a stream! we could do some jackbox.” he said.

“oh shit i didnt even think of that. quackity, ask karl if he wants to join aswell, ill ask bad.” george responded, pulling out his phone.

after a few more minutes of discussion, they were all set for their stream tonight.

george let out howling laughter at one of the drawings in champed up. it was yet another schlagg, because someone ended up convincing schlatt to join the stream. quackity got up and started hitting his chair, in good old quackity fashion. all the other boys laughed, watching the dumbassery of him.

the stream lasted a good three hours, with lots of laughs and schlaggs. nothing out of the ordinary.

after the stream, and saying goodbye to all the other boys, george ripped off his headphones, and clambered into bed. he relaxed, his eyelids heavy but was awoken from a discord notification on his phone.

it was dream calling him.

**Author's Note:**

> pogpogpogswagswagswag
> 
> enjoy this shit.


End file.
